


Ghost Zone Panda

by KisaTM



Series: Kisa's Danny Phantom Stories [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Almost 15 years ago!, Alternate Universe - Monkey!Danny, I wrote this when I was 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM
Summary: Okay, I wrote the majority of this story when I was ten, based on my dreams about the show Danny Phantom. That is almost 15 years ago! (Clockwork I'm old!)... Anyway, I'm editing this "dream journal" epic to be less, uh, cringe and to make chronological sense. Also patching as many plot holes as I can! Because I'm an adult and I should do that. So prepare yourself for a decade and a half old story, straight out of the mind of a 10 year old lucid dreamer!P.S. Danny is monkey like and not technically "human" or "ghost". His kind is described to be part of the Ghost Zone's natural (or supernatural) fauna, that like the pandas here, are very rare in the wild. Though Maddie and Jack just think he's a monkey the government dropped off, for their experiments... He has a special collar that lets him talk though!





	1. Bonzi!

In the so called Ghost Zone there are many different types of "ghost". In reality the Ghost Zone is nothing more then a dimension that has a eerie glow on every object and residents. Ectoplasm is the primary substance that makes up the Ghost Zone and is highly dangerous to humans of the "Organic Zone". The environment consists of purples, pinks, dark blues, and different shades of green. Plants are normally gnarled and unwelcoming looking, reminiscent of horror story graveyards. Rocks are jagged and sharp. This zone isn't for those wary of the unknown or darkness, as there are many places like this within it.

The residents are entities or natural fauna of the zone. Some can appear to be on fire, others are formless pulses of light, and some even look very human like. The problem most humans have in the Ghost Zone is mistaking some of the residents as the dead from the "Organic Zone". Many "ghosts" do come into being with vague memories of appearances of long dead humans, but it is nothing more then the remaining thoughts of the energy that passed from one zone to the other as the "ghost" takes the life energy that escaped from those who recently passed to aide in creation.

The different species are not cataloged very well as they shy away from humans, so called Ghost Hunters, that invade the zone. The Hunters are the only ones that punch permanent portals onto the zone, most capture "ghosts" as trophies or to sell as pets, though few do have a scientific goal to research the native fauna. Then there are Ghost Hunters that are hired to protect those more interested in the material the zone can offer.

Two scientists were currently working on their own portal to the Ghost Zone. They were independent Hunters, hopeful in researching the biology of "ghosts". Although most portals are governmentally owned, they were given a permit for their own in the small city of Amity Park.

Their daughter, they named Jazz, was currently babysitting two local children when they invited them down to the basement to witness the portal's activation.

"Ready kids?" The female scientist in a blue HAZMAT suit, named Maddie, asked the three.

Jazz and the two five year olds, Tucker and Sam, nodded.

"Bonzai!" Jack, the male scientist wearing a orange HAZMAT, shouted and connected the power.

The portal spat sparks, but didn't do much else. Confused Maddie walked over to the panel beside the portal.

"Ooppsie, forgot to flip this!" Maddie giggled at the mistake and flipped a switch.

This time the portal flickered and sparked, before blasting open a gateway into the Ghost Zone. It was swirling green and ominous looking.

"Now according to these coordinates, we should be just outside of a dark forest..." Maddie said looking at a map. "If I am correct we should be near a natural underground ectoplasmic spring, once we tap into that, we can start attracting some spooks!"

"Isn't that awesome kids?" Jack bellowed. "Imagine all of the weird and scary things that could be living in there!"


	2. Panda cub

Danny was playing with Cujo, a small green dog looking "ghost". A shapeshifter that chose a puppy form when not feeling threatened and a massive monster dog when he did. Shapeshifters were popular companions for Phantoms, as they naturally are protective.

The little Phantom chased around his shapeshifter near his family's nest. Danny was the same size as a human three year old despite being five in human years. A characteristic of his species to be smaller when compared to humans, adults never exceeding five and a half feet tall. They also didn't have feet like humans, instead having hand-like appendages and a prehensile tail for balance. Their size and unique qualities perfected for their thickly forested home.

Danny puffed out his chest and growled trying to imitate his father. Common for males as they are more heavy set in the chest to intimidate and show off how strong they were. Their teeth sharper then their female counterparts and generally have longer fangs when they hit maturity.

Cujo barked approvingly at the little Phantom's attempts to seem bigger than he was. Other predators in the Ghost Zone target Phantoms because of their cores storing more energy than others, being the coldest in the Ghost Zone. Their main enemy are fire core Phantoms, these are mostly called Plasmius. They are violent and grow to the height or even taller than an average human. Mostly do to their molten cores they attack Phantoms most often to keep their cores from burning up all of their energy and destabilizing them. If a Plasmius can capture a young Phantom then they can have an indefinite source of fuel by stunting the solidification of the Phantom's core. Forcing the Phantom to continually generate freezing energy.

The only defence a young Phantom has is it's parents and ability to fight back on it's own. This manifests as physical strength, ecto-energy blasts/shields, cryokinesis, and if all else fails, duplication and flight speeds that exceed two hundred miles per hour. The older the Phantom gets the easier it is for it to display it's power.

A human wearing protective ghost fighting equipment wandered into the tiny Phantom's home nesting spot. They were making sounds that might have been a language, but made no sense to Danny.

"Grrr..." Cujo grew in size ready to protect his friend. Danny hidden behind the monster's leg.

The human exclaimed something in excitement after spotting Cujo.

"Bark! Bark!" Cujo barked a threat at the human that slowly approached.

The human grinned and crept closer.

The human pulled out some meat covered in ectoplasm and waved it in front of the angry "ghost". Cujo became interested and chased after it when the human chucked it into the forest. The human then got their ecto-net gun ready to capture the tiny Phantom.

The hunter cooed a gentle sounding noise getting closer, and Danny backed up from the strange human.

Frightened by the hunter and not quite old enough to use his powers to defend himself, Danny ran into the woods behind him away from the hunter. He heard the human shout in anger and start chasing after him. Danny ran as far as he could and reached the edge of his parents forest territory. Nothing but barren rock that dropped off into the void of the Ghost Zone. Danny looked over the edge, he could hear the human cursing as they looked for him. Danny was too young to fly properly yet and he could barely float more than two feet off the ground, meaning he would fall if he stepped off the edge.

He could hear the snapping of tree branches get closer and the hunter's angry calls.

Suddenly a green portal crackled and opened up a few feet away from him. Usually when a door would open near his parent's forest, they would go out and destroy it or move it. The Ghost Zone was random on where doors to other "ghost's" lairs would appear. This was different from the ones Danny had seen his father or mother remove. It was hexagon like shape and the door had not slammed shut right after it had formed.

Danny cautiously approached the portal, forgetting the hunter that was looking for him. He kind of wanted to try smashing it like he saw his father do one time. Slamming his closed fists onto the door with enough power that it shattered. Danny raised his arms and struck the metal frame of the strange portal, but nothing happened. He growled at his failure, when he heard the hunter again. Looking back at the forest he called his home for his whole life, he walked through the portal to escape the human terrorizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a very strange kid at 10...


	3. New friends

"Uh, dad, are you sure we should leave that open?" Jazz asked the burly man. "What if ghosts come through it or something?"

"Ah, don't worry Jazzrincess." Jack smiled. "Those spooks are probably going to be too... Spooked, to waltz right through. But, if it makes you feel better the portal is timed to close."

"Your father and I, just need to make sure it's stable before we close it, Jazz." Maddie smiled. "We've set the computer to close the door right after it's stabilized, and once we broke into that spring, we are going to re-enforce it. Don't want anything nasty comming over for dinner now do we?"

"Okay..." Jazz sighed and looked down at the two kids she was taking care of. "Come on you two, let's not play in here. You could get hurt."

"Cawn Dwanny come to?" Sam asked looking up at the teenager. Tucker seemingly transfixed on something beyond the little girl.

"Sure." Jazz smiled, she was interested that Sam had an imaginary friend already. She wanted to study human psychology when she got older, and was one of the reasons why she advertised her babysitting services. Only Tucker's and Sam's parents let their youngest over to the Fenton Works. Tucker was there because it was free and Sam was there because her grandmother had to be taken to hospital for her hip and it was mostly a last second choice.

"Come Dwanny, lets gwo play!" Sam giggled to her invisible friend and ran over to the stairs.

"Let's go munchkin." Jazz laughed picking up Tucker who seemed frozen in place. "Let's leave Maddie and Jack alone for a bit."

* * *

  
Danny walked into a empty green space. Behind him was the portal he entered and ahead of him was another portal. He could hear distorted sounds comming from the other side. Carefully he walked to the portal in front of him. His nervousness caused him to go invisible on reflex. He looked in and saw a pack of humans.

This startled him, but they seemed uninterested in him. Except for two small humans, a female with black hair and a male wearing something on his head. Humans are strange, thought Danny as he walked into the metal room.

He's never seen a female with black hair, well the only female he knew was his mother, but just like everyone of his kind she had pure white hair. It helps them to hide in the Far Frozen when they migrate to hunt and gather food. Though he did see his father transform into having black hair and icy blue eyes to confuse hunters when they got too close to the nest once. He ran off into trick the humans into following him that way multiple times before.

Danny walked up to the two little humans. He looked at himself noting that he couldn't or shouldn't be visible at the moment. The female was dressed in blacks like he was, minus the silvery white accessories. The male had more colours, but they weren't very bright.

The female made a sound and waved her arm in his direction. The male just stared at him.

"OEhw Sam." The female smiled. Danny looked around wondering who she was talking to. "EHow Tucker. EHopaer?"

Danny realized she was talking to him. Maybe little humans were more sensitive than the bigger ones. She was pointing at him and had a questioning look on her face.

"Da... Danny." Danny said pointing to himself. The human didn't try to attack him or alert the bigger ones, so she couldn't be all bad. He thought he might as well try to communicate with her.

She nodded and smiled in agreement. He guessed she understood it was his name.

Soon one of the big humans walked over to them. Danny feared she'd see him and try to capture him like in the stories his parents would tell him. But, she seemed more interested in the small humans.

She made usual humans sounds to the smaller ones, and the small female said something close to his name. She then ran off to a hole in the metal wall. The little female called and waved him over, as the bigger female picked up the small male. They all went thru the hole, the little female stopping to wait for him.

Looking over to the portal and where beyond his home was, the other two scarier humans were squawking over it. Deciding following the small human to where ever they were going, was a safer plan.


	4. Playtime and T.V

Sam liked the new boy that appeared downstairs. The Fentons were funny people and she didn't know they had a son around her and Tucker's age. Jazz never mentioned her brother, when her parents dropped her off. Though seeing how his parents and sister didn't notice him in the basement, he must be very shy and Jazz might of thought he'd be too shy to play with them. Maybe that's why she hadn't seen him at kindergarden either.

He did however tell her his name at least. Which was a good sign. Danny just needed calmer children to make friends with. Since he's a boy, he'll be running around trying to be everyone's friend once he stops being shy around people. All boys did that.

Danny walked funny she thought. He uses his hands and feet, like a puppy. He could just be playing she noted, boys always were doing something silly. He also couldn't talk and would just stare at her in confusion when she ask him questions. She just resorted in giving him things she wanted to play with him. It was also easier once he stopped being see through.

"Here!" Sam smiled putting a truck in Danny's gloved hand. His jumpsuit was funny, but normal seeing he was downstairs with his parents that wore similar outfits. "You get to be the fwire fwighter!"

Danny looked at the toy and promptly put it in his mouth.

"No silly!" Sam giggled and took the toy and rolled it on the play mat. "Like dis, see?"

Danny looked at her then the toy, it seemed he understood sort of. He nodded and copied what Sam showed him.

"Twucker are you just going to sit there?" Sam asked the little boy sitting on the couch. Jazz had put him there, and then told them she need to do something. Leaving them alone in the livingroom for a little bit.

"Swam..." Tucker stuttered. He appeared to be afraid of Danny. "We... That thing, you shwouldn't be plwaying with it..."

"Dwanny isn't an it." Sam asserted. "He's a boy, like you!"

"Swam, I don't have a twail." Tucker pointed at Danny's backside that had a long white monkey like tail comming out just below the white band around his hips. Danny didn't seem aware that Tucker was talking about him and continued to play with the truck Sam gave him. "I down't think humans have dat. He could be a spook!"

"Dwanny's not a spook!" Sam stated. "He's jwust differwent... And shy."

"Swam, he can turn swee through!" Tucker exclaimed. "Loowk!"

Just then Danny's hand phased through the toy he was holding and his body started to sink into the floor. He didn't notice the floor sinking, and was more amazed he was phasing through the toy.

"Dwanny!" Sam gasped and the boy looked up. He finally noticed he was going through the floor and began floating up out of it. He floated up two feet before falling back to the ground with a light thud. He seemed surprised, but soon smiled at her.

"Okay munchkins! Who wants to watch a movie!" Jazz called from the top of the stairs a box obstructing her view.

"Jazz, Dwanny's a spook!" Tucker called up to her. Sam glared at the boy, since she like Danny and didn't want him to be scared away.

"He's not a spook!" Sam yelled at him.

Danny gasped at seeing Jazz coming down the stairs. In the instant a ring of light blasted out from his midsection and spread over his body. After the light faded, Danny looked completely different.

He had black hair instead of his pure white, his eyes were icy blue, and his jumpsuit changed to a pair of overall jeans, a white & red shirt, and his hand-like feet were covered by red & white sneakers. His tail remained though, and his skin looked less pale, though it could have just been the brighter colors he was wearing.

"Huh?" Jazz said putting down the box, she now noticed the extra child that was in the house. "How? Um, hello there? Did your parents drop your off?"

Danny just stared at her, with his big round eyes. He looked curious, but was cautious as well.

"Dwanny came from the lwab." Tucker said.

"He means, your mom and dad let him in!" Sam scowled at Tucker again. "Right, Dwanny?"

The little boy looked over at her, then back at Jazz. He thought for a second and nodded.

"Hm, wonder why they didn't call me..?" Jazz thought out loud. "Well, you three, do you want to watch a movie? Your parents should be here to pick you up later tonight, it will help past the time."

Sam and Tucker nodded, well Danny just continued to watch her. It was a bit creepy she thought, but the child might just be weary of new people.

* * *

  
"Humans are strange... And chatty." Danny thought to himself. The small female kept making noises at him even when the big female left them. Once the big female was gone, he turned visible... Which wouldn't have mattered since the small humans could see him. The small male seemed to jump a little, well the female smiled happily at him. She continued to make noises and gave him a strange object. It didn't glow at all and was small. He wondered if it was some kind of weird human food...

Actually he was kind of hungry... A small human snack shouldn't hurt. After all his mother or father would be unhappy if he refused to at least taste an offering another Phantom gave him, this same rule should apply to humans, right? Besides he was only told to fear whose cores were on fire. Although humans were uncomfortably warm, their presence wasn't melting him. Not like that Vlad guy, his father had chased off angrily a few days ago.

So, Danny, put the small object into his mouth. The human started to make a laugh like sound and took the 'food' out of his mouth. Thank goodness for that, whatever that was tasted like a weird rock.

She put the 'food' on the ground and rolled it over a bunch of lines. It was a long winding and wide black line, that had white lines all over it. There were pictures of what looked like some of the lairs that floated by his family's island. Though no lair fascinated him more than Clockwork's.

The master of all time, Clockwork, was an interesting being. Sometimes he was a baby, bearly any bigger then Danny himself, others he was big like his parents, and others still he looked so frail that the wind would blow him away. Clockwork had visited his nest on occasion, sometimes when his parents were there, others just with him. From what Danny knew, Clockwork was the 'best friend' of all Phantoms, according to his father. Clockwork would often ask for older Phantoms to go to the human world or other worlds on certain days. To share their cores and cool down the overheating wolds. To, Danny, this made his father and Clockwork seem like Superheros, helping people that were not like them, selflessly. He was excited when his father told him one day, Danny too would work with Clockwork and help people.

The two tiny humans started squawking in alarm over something. Danny looked at them confused, just to notice he was going through the ground. This was strange, since he couldn't do that back home... But, this wasn't home. Mustering as much power as he could, he force himself to float up. Once he felt he wasn't going to fall through the ground again, he stopped floating.

The big human returned and startled Danny. In his panic, rings of light formed over his body and his body changed form. He looked down at himself. Just like his father did often to lead humans away, he was wearing blue fabric that was thick and tough, red things on his feet, and he had white fabric on his top. Though his new outfit was different from what his father or mother wore like this. His blue fabric reached up past his chest and two strips connected the front to the back, with little bits of metal.

The big female looked at him slightly confused and surprised. He kind of worried that she was going to freak out or attack him. The small female kept chittering over the male, eventually the big female shrugged and put her box of things down.

Danny wondered how Boxy, would react to the human's box she uncaringly left on the floor. Boxy loved his boxes, and he always show up when a box would float onto Danny's island. He was a funny blue Poltergeist. He'd always yell that he was the 'Box Ghost' and others should fear his wrath. Though he wasn't scary at all, in fact he made Danny giggle more often. Even his parents wouldn't take Boxy's threats seriously, even when he'd get too close to the nest. So, other than Clockwork, Boxy was another being he'd consider his friend.

The big human took something out of the box and walked over to a wooden one. It had a glassy front and sounded like Vortex when he was being grumpy. Clockwork just said, he just needed a long nap though.

The human sat beside the small male and the small female sat on the other side of him looking at the box. The big human called his name and offered him to sit beside her. Well, he thinks that was what she wanted. He walked up closer to her, and she picked him up. He was surprised and tensed, but she just placed him on her lap and picked up a black object with her free hand.

A snap like sound, drew his attention the wood box that everyone was staring at. It's glassy front changed into a bunch of different colours. There were tiny humans inside of it. It was like Clockworks portals, Danny thought. He remembered them when he was wondering the ancient being's lair.

Suddenly, a being that almost reminded him about his home appeared. It was weird. All white and had no distinct features. It wasn't a wisp though, because it had enough form to have a body. It also looked very out of place, like it wasn't real.

The portal showed human buildings like Clockwork's portals did. Humans entering and leaving, making noises, like normal. A few of the humans started making sounds at the white being. It responded in the same sounds. Which, Danny rarely heard used by the residents back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay technically I was 11 when "Ultimate Enemy" was aired in Canada, but as I stated in the summery I'm reorganizing this story to make chronological sense.
> 
> Oh, and they are watching "Casper The Friendly Ghost".


	5. I always wanted a monkey!

Eventually it was time for Sam and Tucker to go home. Their parents stopping by to pick the children up. Mr. and Mrs. Manson didn't so much as let Sam wave goodbye to Danny, well they shoved her into the limo. The driver insisting Jazz accept the money, even though she was doing this for free. Mr. and Mrs. Foley were kinder, though Tucker was the one more interested in getting away from the smaller boy.

Jazz was perplexed by this behavior, but chalked it up to being him excited his parents were picking him up. The Foleys agreed that Tucker would be regularly babysat by Jazz, as long as it was free, and she had no problem with this. After all, her thesis on childhood psychology could always use more study.

"Alright." Jazz turned to the little boy with raven black hair and baby blue eyes. "Danny? Do you remember what time your mommy and daddy are going to pick you up?"

The child just stared up at her. He probably couldn't even talk yet, Jazz thought, typical with shy children. Commonly children at his age would be sent to a speech specialist to help solve pronunciation issues, like stuttering, or confusing the "f" sound with a "th" sound and such. For boys some even refuse to speak until way later in development. Silence can also indicate abuse, but Danny didn't seem like this was the case.

"Well, let's ask Jack and Maddie, then." Jazz sighed, picked up Danny and walked into the kitchen to see her to eccentric parents. Jack was at the table still fiddling with a device, the Fenton Ghost Gabber, printed on the side. Maddie was over at the oven cooking that night's dinner, with her current experiment glowing dangerously close as normal.

The Fenton family has always been involved with ghosts, demons, and other things that belonged to the spirit realm now known as the Ghost Zone. In the 1600's the family was the biggest farmers of "Blood Blossoms" a plant crossed with a rose and a sweet onion. The bulbs were said to make specters cry and wither in pain, but make a tasty snack for humans. Though, in present day the Fentons were more interested in studying the supernatural, than outright exterminating them. Even though they still strongly believe they are mindless remains of humans that past long ago, or ecto-energy reflecting human beliefs, such as gods, angels, and demons. None fully aware of what they are, and by their collected documents, are malevolent entities that want to cause harm to humans and earth itself.

"Ah, ha!" Jack bellowed and holding his device up. "The Fenton Ghost Gabber is ready to translate spectral noise! Now we'll know what those spooks are saying behind our backs!"

"Now honey, you know the part of the Zone we tapped into shouldn't have human ghosts." Maddie said as she let whatever she was making simmer on the stove. "The Gabber, might not translate anything we can understand."

"But I've tweaked it." Jack smiled. "It also translates animal noises into english! You, know, incase we need to interview a dog or something."

"Jack, that dog was just surprised by your ecto-charger backfiring." Maddie sighed. "It didn't mean it saw a ghost."

"Well, we could also always sell these babies as a commodity." Jack shrugged. "If ghosts or dogs start to overrun Amity we can at least here what their demands are. Here, Jazz's monkey can test it out!"

He shoved the device near Danny's face, before Jazz could say anything.

"Ooo?" Danny made a noise into the microphone.

"What is that? I am a Ghost, fear me." The female voice said and Jack beamed.

"See, the kids are going to love this thing." Jack turned back to his wife. "Of course the ghost thing is just a joke on my end. Final product will be more userface friendly."

"I just don't see the uses it has with spectral energy." Maddie hummed. She glanced over to Jazz and raised an eyebrow at Danny in her arms. "Jazz, sweetie, where did you get that monkey? I thought you're studying human children."

"Mon... Danny's not a monkey!" Jazz stated holding the surprisingly light child up. "And Sam told me his parents dropped him off. You two answered the door."

"Jazz, we were in the lab all day." Maddie said. "We couldn't hear the door, unless the ghost alarm went off."

"He is sure a cute little monkey though!" Jack said making a funny face at Danny, causing him to make a giggle like sound.

"Again. Danny is not a monkey." Jazz insisted, ignoring that the 'loose strap' on his overalls moved on it's own. "And people just don't drop their kid off, without some kind of note or something."

"Well, maybe the Gabber can work here." Jack put the device by Danny again. "Danny, when did your parents say they were going to pick you up?"

Danny stared at the Gabber, before making noise again into the device.

"What is up with this thing? I am a Ghost, fear me." The female voice said. Danny continued to make noise that could be similar to a monkey or an ape. "Why did mom and dad leave? They probably think the hunter got me! I am a Ghost, fear me."

"Well there's your answer, Jazzy pants!" Jack said.

"This is ridiculous." Jazz shook her head. "If his parents don't pick him up tonight I'm going to the police."

"Ooh, I'm going to come to!" Jack announced. "I always wanted a monkey, we could adopt it!"

"He's not a monkey!" Jazz yelled.

* * *

  
These humans continued to completely baffle Danny. After a few days it was confirmed to him that he wasn't going to be able to go back to his nest. His mom and dad probably thought one of the bad ones got him or that hunter did. His mom and dad are very strong, but they are not stupid. Clockwork told them not to bother humans, even if they were mean to them, his kind wasn't allowed to hurt them. Clockwork liked humans and his parents liked Clockwork.

If it was a bad one of his kind like his mom and dad taught him about, then they would think he was completely lost. Danny didn't know how to think about it. The bad ones, as his family during migration to the Far Frozen told him, they don't listen to Clockwork. They hurt humans and their own kind. When his cousins would disappear or a youngling was no longer at the migration, the mom and dad would look sad. They would cry ice crystals that made spiky flowers in the snow.

His kind are odd. There was a story that said along time ago, a human corporation that dealt with radioactive waste. They created people like Danny's kind, they wore white, but had black on them to signal they were different from humans. These people moved and handled the very toxic waste. Making females barren and males sterile. When the corporation exploded, these people became Danny's kind. The Ghost Zone took the energy to create them all.

The Ghost Zone also gave them a gift, to have young. The males would reproduce kind of like duplication, but the would be Phantoms smaller and with their own cores. The first was always a female to be born. They happen right after a male becomes adolescent. The female is only shorter and is basically a female clone of the male that created her. The male raises this female until they are both adults and after first migration they go separate ways. After that the male will create new males with the help of the energy of their chosen partner.

It was normal for his kind just to start over when they loose a youngling. Females never have this state, but they are not very important to how they reproduce, so only one female per male is ever created. But, when male younglings dies or is taken away too early, the adult will always have another to raise after migration. It is an ultimate honour though to raise a youngling into adolescence for his kind though. After that the adult no longer has to waste energy on make new younglings if they get removed. He is in all respects free of responsibilities that Clockwork hasn't given him.

The bad ones though, lose the ability to have young. His dad told him it's because they eat them. The Ghost Zone takes away their ability to have young if they become bad.

So, in all Danny was sad that his mom and dad wouldn't look for him. But, he didn't want to take away the life of his baby brother if his dad has one. He wondered if he ever goes back to the Far Frozen if he'd met him. Teach him all the things about the human world maybe, since it seemed the humans wanted to keep him there for a long time.

Speaking about the humans, they had put him in a large room. There were thing hanging from the roof that he sometimes liked to play on. He could swing from them. There was a soft place he guessed they wanted him to sleep on. They would also give him yummy things, he didn't know what they were but it tasted good and that was enough for him. Well, at that one time he got to eat really yummy green syrup that was in the metal room. Though the big humans just took it away from him.

The shorter human that didn't wear hunter suits, seemed upset about his room and about the big humans. She would keep shaking her head, which he learned ment no. Then she'd yell something at them and leave. Normally picking him up in the process.

He decided to stay in his "organic form" as he like to think about it as. Since he wouldn't phase through human things as often, even if he couldn't fly or float as well in this form. He'd go into his "ghost form" when he needed though.

"Ghost" that was a human word he did learn. The big orange human would shout it so often it sounded like a battle cry to Danny. The shorter female though, would show him pictures and said "ghost" when pointing a a white drawing. So it was a word. At least she was trying to help him understand humans even if they were still strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Dani is going to appear at some point and I had wrote that Danny and her have a father/daughter relationship, but Vlad never cloned them. The second part is mostly to cover up plot holes/explain how Dani might suddenly be in the story. I could go on explaining why I believe Danny in canon is a "XXY", reasoning why Dani could be created and why it was difficult for Vlad to clone a perfect copy, but to fully explain that would take 3 chapters on it's own. For now, it's weird Ghost Zone stuff that makes his kind able to multiply, not Vlad trying to clone him.


	6. He's a monkey and going to school

To much of Jazz's dismay, the police also considered Danny a monkey. She could sort of see it now too, but was too proud to admit he was a lesser ape, the way her father was convinced. Danny didn't look like any monkey she has even encountered. He looked so human, just his feet (after she gave him his first bath) looked like hands with out his shoes and he had a long black tail. The tail was soft a velvet, but became smooth black skin around the base. Two inches of where the rest of his spin connected had ebony black skin that made a swirl like pattern. Almost as if it would get bigger as he grows.

Beyond that, Danny has behaved just like a human child. Even though he must have been growing a little quicker as he had the same cognitive abilities as a five year old, when he looks to be about two. Or it could be, whatever he is, were just small in general.

Despite this, Jazz was determined to raise Danny as a human. Even though her parents are treating him like some exotic pet, she resolved to treat him like a baby brother. So, for the next few weeks she decided to give him a normal education that all children should get. Not being much older then twelve herself, she still had all of her elementary school assignments and junk, she could work with. She was secretly grateful that she not only had too detailed notes and remembered the lessons from back then, but she was also an "A+" student.

She promised herself though that when Danny looked old enough she was going to personally enroll him into Casper High. She'd be going off to college possibly and didn't want Danny to just be some house pet to her parents. She believed that he could have a future and the bounds of society saying he wasn't human wouldn't and shouldn't stop him.

The one obstacle she had the unfortunate displeasure of meeting, was Danny's inability to speak english on his own. She finally gave in trying to make him talk. He could say just his name, which sounded more like elongated sounds of his regular noises. Instead she took one of her father's gabbers he had fashioned into a dog collar to sell to the public, and programed out the gimmicks and to translate what Danny said.

Her parents continued to treat the poor kid, like he was a pet. Giving him simple meals of fruit and raw vegetables. Though he had gotten into the cookies and fudge, no matter where Maddie hid them. He even got into places Jack couldn't get to. Basicly Jack began to use Danny to help find the sweets in exchange they shared. This annoyed Maddie, because she was worried that chocolate would make Danny sick, and Jazz annoyed because Danny would get hyper on a sugar rush.

Eventually Maddie found a way to limit both of Jack and Danny's access to sugar, keep it on her.

As the years progressed, Danny grew like a regular child would. Be it, that he was always slightly smaller than what his cognitive age group told Jazz. She assumed that Danny was about fifteen when she enrolled him into Casper High. The admin didn't want to allow it, but she was somehow able to convince them to allow Danny into public school. Something about being able to teach a monkey being effective meaning big bonuses and such.

Either way, Danny was allowed to attend.

* * *

 

"Jazz, where are we going?" Danny asked his sister. He habitually signed, as his collar spoke out. He found out along time ago how to change the voice that it projected. The one he liked sounded at least masculine with out being scary deep.

"We are going to Casper, Danny." Jazz said holding his leash. His parents refused to let him leave the house unless he had his leash on and he was with someone. They told him it was for 'just in case'. Which made him wonder how they could possibly loose him, sure when he was younger, but now. It was interesting.

"So why are we going to Casper?" Danny ask as he had a bit of fun jumping on and climbing light poles they passed. He could fling himself all the way through Amity if he wanted, but that would mean dragging Jazz around with his fun. He didn't want to hurt her either, he's given dad enough trouble as it is when he wanted to go for a walk around the neighborhood. "Isn't that a school?"

"Not any school." Jazz announced as they stopped before the large building. "Your school. I enrolled you, so now you get to live a normal... er... teenage life. Filled with structured learning and awkward conversations with other hormone filled teens!"

"But, Jazz I..?" Danny started but was hushed.

"Don't worry about it, I got them ready for you." Jazz handed him the back pack she was carrying. "In here is everything you should need. Your main teacher is Mr. Lancer, and english teacher and the vice-principal of the school. He'll set you up with your locker and probably have a student show you around."

"Does, Tucker go here?" Danny asked. He used to hang out with Tucker all the time, they were pretty good friends, but Tucker didn't visit much after awhile. Of course Danny wanted to go visit him, but none of his family would take him and Tucker wasn't much of a fan of Danny's leash either.

"I think so." Jazz nodded. She unhooked Danny's leash, surprising him. "Aaand, I convinced mom and dad to let you off of this. You're not longer a little kid."

"I..." Danny touched his collar and smiled happily at his sister. "Thank you Jazz!"

"Well, my little bro is going to have lots of friends soon." Jazz laughed. "Don't want you being called a baby for having this still. Anyway, go on. Your classroom is 17, I believe, just knock first."

After saying goodbye to Jazz, Danny entered the school. A bit nervous, but excited at the same time.

He reached room 17. He could hear mufflings of the teacher and the chatter of students. Danny was excited, but remembered his sister's words and knocked. The chatter died down.

"Ah, you must be Daniel." A pot-bellied balding man answered the door. Danny nodded he could tell the man was a little nervous, more so then he was. "Honestly, I assumed Mr. and Mrs. Fenton would have brought you here... In a more secure manner..."

"Secure?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "The Fenton Carrier is for medical transport of: Daniel James Fenton, and can contain spectral entries in emergency situations."

His collar robotically responded when it registered the question. It was preprogrammed to respond to certain questions on Danny's situation. It's surprising how many questions were commonly asked, also it gave his parents free advertising for Fenton products.

"Sorry, that was automated." Danny blushed. "Is there a problem with me walking unattended? Jazz said it was okay..."

"No, it's fine." The man said gently, Danny could still feel his nervousness. "I'm Mr. Lancer, by the way. Come in, come in."

Danny smiled and walked into the class. The teens all had their eyes on him. There were large tough looking teens in leather school themed jackets, a few scrawny kids like him, and both genders. Looking over the wide-eyed teens he spotted a familiar face. His friend Tucker was siting near the back of the classroom, beside a pale looking girl in black.

He wanted to go over to him, but the teacher, Lancer? started talking.

"Students, this is the special newcomer to the school, I told you about." Lancer said behind him. "Daniel, can you introduce yourself?"

"Huh... Daniel James Fenton is property of Fenton Works." Danny facepalmed as his collar registered the question and responded in an automated tone. "Rabies shot last updated for 2004. If found call 555-Ghost."

"Well, at least were safe for five years if he tries to bite." A blond student chuckled and the rest of the class copied.

"I... I prefer to be called Danny..." Danny sighed blush still on his face. "The collar, has automated responses when you say, my name."

"It does?" The blond kid spoke up again. "Daniel can you tell us about yourself?"

"Daniel James Fenton is property of Fenton Works." Danny glared at the teen as his collar went off. "Rabies shot last updated for 2004. If found call 555-Ghost."

"Alright Mr. Baxter." Lancer sighed. "Don't abuse Danny's collar, it needs charge for the rest of the day. Danny, why not take a seat."

"Thank-you." Danny walked over to the empty desk that was beside Tucker and the pale girl. He sat down, letting his tail comfortably slide between the seat and the back.

The lesson was fine, a few of the students nearest to him did watch him with a bit of amusement. Knowing he had to be quiet when the teacher talked, he'd sign at them to stop and he was feeling nervous. The blond boy and latino girl seemed offended though, so he quit and kept focused on Lancer.

Soon after the lesson was over and the bell rang, causing Danny to jump. He picks up his note book as the other students file out of the classroom.

"Danny, dude!" Tucker finally talked to him. "How's my cousin from another genus! I didn't know you where allowed in public school."

"Hey, Tuck." Danny high fived him. "Jazz enrolled me. She said it would be good for me to go to a normal school. She think's mom and dad wouldn't teach me anything that doesn't involve ghosts."

"What are you?" The pale girl spoke up looking at Danny as he put his books back into his bag. He looked up at her in confusion.

"I'm Danny." He said tilting his head.

"No, I meant what are you." The girl corrected herself. "We were told a-an animal was going to be brought in for a study on Casper's education ethics, and I assumed some kind of ape, like a chimp o-or orangatang. You know something common rich people get in over their head with when getting a pet. And t-they possibly bribing the school board."

"Oh?" Danny thought. "I don't know. Mom and dad just listed me under lesser, they never really bothered to tell me what I am. Their scientists so they can legally have me, you know research and things. Though it was my sister, Jazz that put me here. Chimps are chumps anyway. And don't get me started on orangutans, entitled pricks everyone of them."

"You can talk with other monkeys?" Tucker said excitedly.

"If they know sign, yes." Danny nodded. "It's amazing how much they bad talk humans. I'm not talking about abused ones either, I mean the pampered ones. I talked with a chimp that once told me he could attack his owner and they'd still serve him. The idiot was shot by the police three days later."

"This is wrong." The girl shook her head. "You should be free, Danny. Not forced to... To do Human things."

"I'm not being forced." Danny said. "And what classifies as Human only things?"

"Well, going to this place for one." The girl said. "And... You know..."

"What, you're saying?" Danny giggled. "I should just stop and run around naked? Is this how human females normally hit on a male they like? Cause, I rather date within my own genus before I get explorative."

"N-no, I-I mean..." The girl blushed hard. "Y-your collar. You should use y-your own voice, that thing goes against nature."

"You want me to remove my collar?" Danny touched it. "Well, hear if it's a human only thing you can, ooo, ah ah, ooo."

Danny clicked off his collar and clasped it around the girl's neck. He pressed something on the side of the collar ana female voice rang out.

"Please select profile." The collar said. Danny pressed the button a few more times. "Thank-you for choosing Fenton Tech!"

"Eee, eee." Danny laughed and ran out of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord I think I'm dyslexic now, I was writing in hieroglyphs back then... Well, you could read it out loud, since it's all phonetic, but reading it is a struggle. Wonders of Speech Therapy, I guess. Also, I think I captured Jazz and Sam fairly well. Tucker's going to be my plot hole fixer since he's just written as knowing Danny for along time. 
> 
> Okay, goodnight!
> 
> P.S. When Danny says "mom" and "dad" he's referring to Maddie and Jack from now on. Also every time it says "his parents" or "parent", it mean's pet parent, not biological.


	7. Lunch break

"It look's fetching on you, Sam." Tucker laughed at the girl. "Danny sure has great taste in accessories."

"You trust him too much." Sam rolled her eyes and the collar squeaked out gibberish. "Honestly I can't believe you're helping these people corrupt him. A wild animal shouldn't live this way."

"Sam, he's not going to cause the planet of the apes." Tucker chuckled. "I knew Danny since I was a kid. The Fentons got him when he was very little from what I heard. Sure he's a little odd, but he's too human to be even called a wild animal. You can throw your save the animal speeches at him all you want, but he's too far gone for that."

"Hey, Fentina!" Dash's voice could be heard from the hallway. Down the hall Dash had cornered Danny by some lockers. "What was all this about?"

Dash made stupid poorly made hand gestures at Danny, who looked confused. He poorly copied Dash, then began signing something else.

"I think your brushing us off." Dash picked Danny up by the shirt and slammed him against the lockers."and that's pissing me off."

"Lay off him Dash." Sam charged up at him. "Don't you know not to corner animals, especially ones that are ten times stronger than you?"

"What are you talking about Samantha?" Dash scoffed. "This wimp couldn't do anything if he, aaahh!"

Danny swung his leg over Dash's shoulder. He pulled up his arm and eventually Danny had the teen in an arm lock on the tiled floor. The other A-listers backed off as Dash called for help.

"Okay, okay, call him off, call him off!" Dash whined.

"Hey Danny, you want to go with me to the cafeteria?" Tucker asked him. "My mom packed me extra cookies, I might share one with you."

"You better share." Danny signed to him and let Dash go. He hopped on to Tucker's shoulders, not knowing where the cafeteria was.

"Why does he keep doing this?" Paulina asked flicking her hands.

"It's sign language." Sam snorted.

"Miss goth hear convinced Danny his collar would look better on her." Tuck chuckled. "The Fentons taught him how to sign incase he looses his collar or it runs out of power."

"Come on Tucker! I want a cookie." Danny signed. "These losers are boring."

"Cookie?" Kwan said. "That is all I could make out with that."

"Alright, alright." Tucker laughed, shifting his shoulders so Danny wasn't pressing on a presser point. "You're lucky you're so light. Let's go Sam."

Sam turned up her nose following the two down the rest of the hall.

"I'm not going to be upstaged by a monkey." Dash growled rubbing his sore shoulder. "Fenturd is going to pay."

* * *

 

The pale girl in black finally had a name. Tucker mentioned her name is Sam, obviously a shortened version of Samantha the blond guy, Dash, was yelling about. Danny didn't like how aggressive that kid was. The stress of thinking about the event, made him absentmindedly start grooming through Tucker's hair to calm down. Not that he was going to find anything... He hoped... But, the action kept his mind blank and distracted.

The all soon arrived at the cafeteria Tucker told him about. He's been to the Amity Mall's Food Court, so the room and noise didn't bother him at all. Although he'd liked to ride on Tucker's shoulders for the rest of the day, he didn't want to hurt his friend's back and hopped to the floor.

Tucker brushed off the little bit of dirt that was on the bottom of Danny's shoes, when he decided to perch himself on his shoulders, before putting his cap back on. The Sam girl kept watching him with a worried look. Honestly, Danny didn't care how he lived. To him he was free, definitely since he no longer need his leash. Not that it bothered him, as he was perfectly able to remove it himself, just like his collar, but now he didn't feel guilty for taking it off.

He looked up at the specials that were posted for the day. Jazz had given him money to buy food if he wanted and it was arranged that his parents would given him lunch money if he wanted to eat at the school after his first week. Mostly to make sure they were serving items that he was allowed to eat and not just go and buy a bunch of junk food. So he currently had a lunch Maddie made and a few extra dollars for whatever he wanted. Jazz not being as strict with him.

The board said meatloaf was the special and gelatin was the dessert. Danny didn't really like gelatin, it reminded him of that one time he visited his parent's friend Vlad Masters. The guy was a fruit-loop and kept creeping on him and Maddie.

The meatloaf interested him though, his parents were very particular in not giving him meat. Though he saw lots of people at the mall eat meaty foods, so he assumed it's not that bad to eat. Even his parents and Jazz ate it once in awhile.

"What would you like?" The lady behind the serving counter asked him. He attempted to answer, but forgot Sam had his collar, so the lady just stared at him.

"Danny, are you trying to order something?" Tucker asked. Sam had already found a seat, but Tucker just noticed that Danny wasn't with them. He seemed amused that Danny was trying to order cafeteria food. "What are you trying to order?"

Danny pointed at the special.

"Gelatin?" Tucker raised an eyebrow, but Danny shook his head no and pointed again. "Oh, you just want the meatloaf special then. He'll have that."

The lady shrugged and served him the food. It wasn't her responsibility if he got sick or not, he at least knew to pay for food, that's all she cared about.

Danny then followed Tucker over to where Sam was sitting. She looked at Danny's food and grimaced.

"Tucker, now you're trying to make him sick?" Sam sighed. "You shouldn't be messing with his diet like that."

"Danny bought it himself." Tucker defened. "I just helped him tell the lunch lady. That's all on him. Though I will not argue if he becomes a fellow carnivore."

Nodding agreement Danny took a sporkful of the meatloaf and tried it. It's texture was strange and the taste wasn't as flavorful as what he normally ate. Though he could keep it down.

"Tastes weird." Danny signed over to Tucker. "Chewy."

"Yeah, that's just school food." Tucker laughed. "It's never good. I should take you to Nasty Burger, their food is way better then this crap."

"You want this?" Danny asked. "I can eat it, mom just packed me food as well."

"Sweet, I've been eating this for years." Tucker smiled taking the tray. "And makes up for the cookie loss."

"You said you were going to share." Danny snorted when Tucker handed him a chocolate oatmeal cookie.

"Yeah, but now you don't own me for it." Tucker hummed eating the food Danny abandoned.

Putting the cookie in his mouth, he dug the lunch bag out of his backpack. Maddie sent him a few sliced up melons and various other fruits.

* * *

 

"This will teach that monkey a lesson, for sure." Dash snickered holding a sack of something. "Then maybe he'll go back to the zoo and stay there."

"Dash, maybe we shouldn't do this." Kwan said nervously. "Fenton hasn't really done anything, and you did pin him to that locker. S-so you didn't know he'd be that strong, whatever."

"Kwan, that monkey is making fools of us." Dash exclaimed. "Do you want to be known as the class that has a freak'n ape? He's not even a class pet, he's a student! What will happen next in this school? We all have to swing here on vines? You remember that movie we watched."

"I don't think Fenton would do that, would he?" Kwan asked. "He's just smart maybe? Like, like, they ran out of ways to keep him entertained. M-maybe we should, just..."

"Kwan. I know what I'm doing." Dash assured him. "Come on now, help me with this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planet of the Apes 2001 version was one of my favorite movies along with Lilo & Stitch.


	8. Gym Class

After lunch the three went to their lockers to get ready for next class. Lancer had caught up with Danny that his locker was assigned. It was conveniently near both Sam an Tucker's. He was given a slip of paper with his combination on it.

"Have you used a combination lock before?" Sam asked Danny.

"Easiest lock I've used." Danny smiled. "Now puzzle tumblers are a challenge."

"Maddie mentioned to me one time that he's a natural locksmith." Tucker commented. "She'd try to lock him out of so many things, it's comes natural to him."

Once Danny got his locker opened a ton of bananas toppled onto him, burying him. He pushed his head out form the top confused.

"Bananas?" Danny's collar announced his thought. "Well, that's a bit insulting..."

"Ha, Fentina, having problems with your lunch?" Dash laughed with a few of the jocks walking past.

"Of course..." Danny sighed as he climbed out of the pile of fruit.

"Dash is a grade A, asshole." Tucker said picking up one of the bananas.

"As much as I'd like to accept his challenges... I might end up killing him." Danny shrugged cleaning up the mess. "I doubt he's a black belt, even then, I could seriously mess him up on accident."

"Well, you might not be able to beat Dash up to bruise his ego." Sam thought allowed. "But, you could impress the rest of the A-listers into leaving you alone."

"How?" Danny turned to her. "They seem thicker than some types of ghostly jellyfish my mom and dad studied once."

"Simple, next class if gym." Sam smiled. "I'm sure we could get Tetslaff to let you show off your super strength and flexibility."

"Sam, are you assuming, just because I'm not human, I'm super powerful?" Danny raised an eyebrow and Sam blushed. "Because, you'd be right. I've lifted the RV for dad when he lost the car jack."

* * *

 

Later in the Gym Tetslaff was getting the students lined up. After an adjustment to his shorts Danny also joined them. The Gym teacher giving him a questioning glance when she saw his collar.

"You're the new student, Fenton, hm?" She looked him up and down. "Well, since this is your first day, I will go easy on ya. But, I see you also are disobeying school rules by wearing a necklace to gym class."

"Uh, madam this is-" Danny started to explain, but she hushed him.

"Do not speak out of turn young man." She scolded and put her hand out. "The necklace."

"Uh... I..." Danny blushed deeply but she didn't seem to want to listen, so he snapped the collar off and gave it to her.

"Thankyou, you'll get this after detention." She said taking the item.

"Eee oh ah!?" Danny said out loud in a confused tone and the students stared at him. Tetslaff glared at him taking the comment as him making fun of her stature.

"Just for that remark..." Tetslaff grumbled. "Okay people fifty laps! And you can all thank, Fenton for them!"

The whole class glared at Danny, who blushed innocently, before they started chasing him around the gym for their laps.

Danny thanked that he was so agile, though Tetslaff began yelling at him again. He was running on all fours like he normally would at full ground speed. She seemed to take offence to this and he finished his laps trying to resist how he'd feel normal doing them.

"Alright, next is chin ups." Tetslaff pointed to the bars. "Twenty each."

Danny watched the students struggle with the exercise the smaller needing the taller students to help them just to reach the bar. Of course the jocks were doing better as they had the strength to lift themselves, well the others were too weak to do more than two.

"Fenton!" Tetslaff yelled at him. "You're up."

Danny walked over to the bar and leaped up without effort. He tried to copy what Dash was doing next to him.

"Heh, I bet you'll break a sweat before your fifth one... Fentina." Dah laughed finishing his third pull up.

"Eee ah, ah, ooh!" Danny responded with a glare and started his chin ups just as effortlessly as his jump was. He smiled at Dash that was trying to keep up with his pace. Honestly this exercise was something he'd do at home when bored and waiting for Maddie or Jack to interact with him. Though he'd switch it up with a few other tricks.

Dash finally gave up and drooped to the ground complaining under his breath that his arms felt like jelly. Danny decided that he was done as well and jumped off after flipping around the bar.

"Freak'n monkey..." Dash grumbled as Danny up staged the teen on his dismount.

"I didn't know we were getting a gymnast!" Tetslaff said impressed. "I'd actually would have listened to that teachers' meeting. Now, which exercise should we do next?"

"I know, we should have a lifting contest!" Kwan suggested. "I'm sure Fenton would enjoy that."

"Interesting suggestion Long." Tetslaff said. "I've been wanting to do a strength training exercise with weights for this class for awhile. Though I have to be able to know all of the base weights each student can handle before I can make a lesson plan around them. Everyone buddy up with your spotter and we'll head to the weight room."

"This is your chance Danny." Tucker said to his friend. "You just need to lift the heaviest thing in the weight room and the A-listers will think twice about bothering you for a few weeks."

"Eee, eee, ah, oh?" Danny nodded after thinking on it for a bit.

"Cool dude, as long as you help me a bit too." Tucker agreed shaking Danny's hand.

"What did he just say to you?" Another student from their class asked. "Also why is he making monkey noises?"

"Ah, Tetslaff was supposed to inform the Trig class about Danny when she filled in for Thatcher." Tucker laughed. "Obviously she didn't even care, now Danny can't talk... Uh, well, you see he's not a human. Our best guess is he's some kind of monkey used for government testing. His owners, the Fentons, got him a few years back when he was fairly young so he tends to call them his parents. Anyway he was the main test subject for the Fenton Electronic Pet Translation Collar and other stuff for the old Fenton Pet Pals product line. Now that they've made breakthroughs with Ecto Core Energy production and research into the ghost fauna of the Ghost Zone, they've pretty much have abandoned the pet product business. Danny is here, because Jazz Fenton didn't want him to be lonely since she's at college and her parents are spending more time with the Ghost Zone then their lab at the moment. Also apparently he's being studied for possible improvements to other school if Casper can successfully graduate him just like the average human student, my guess is he's going to give the jocks a mighty headache."

"How so, he's just a monkey right?" The student said watching Danny as he became particularly interested in the ropes they use for climbing exercises. He jumped onto it and climbed up halfway looking over the other students as they talked and Tetslaff had went to get her keys from her office. "He'd probably try to eat his text books and throw things because the stuff we learn are beyond him... Just like the jocks, but worse."

"He's not a banana munching moron, dude." Tucker sighed. "Jazz told me he was going to be placed in a class a grade ahead of us, based on the tests the school gave him. Though, since I was in the class just under, Jazz had them add him to my classes since I knew him since I was five. I think he'd even leave this school with honors at least or even high honors based on how this school's been dumbing down everything just to get Dash into football college."

Just then Tetslaff returned to lead the students to the weight room.

"Danny!" Tucker called up to him. "Let's go."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Danny nodded and climbed down, just to hop up onto Tucker's shoulders.

"Isn't he heavy?" The student asked watching Danny happily sit on the back of his friend's neck.

"Hmm, not really." Tuck smiled and looked up to Danny. "Dude, Mikey wants to carry you a bit. Go, say hi."

Danny looked over at the small teen Tucker was talking to and crawled on to him before he could protest. The student's shoulders weren't as wide as Tucker's, but it didn't bother him too much.

"Y-your right, he is light!" The student said as Danny started to groom through his messy curls. "W-what is he doing n-now?"

"He can tell you're nervous." Tucker laughed. "He's trying to calm you down. He isn't going to bite you know. Mr. Fenton lets him ride on his shoulders, especially if he's forced to wear shoes all day. You know how annoying it would be to wear shoes on your hands and having to walk on them all day? Apparently they cramp up quickly."

"Tucker, where is the female taking us?" Danny got his attention and signed out. "Also what is that word she told me mean? The one after she took away my collar?"

"It's called a weight room, dude." Tucker said signalling for Danny to leave the student and return to his shoulders. "And... Detention means you have to stay after school to be punished for upsetting a teacher. It's normally an hour long or until the teacher watching over the detention hall decides your punishment is over. Luckily it's usually Lancer so he'll give you your collar back and explain to Tetslaff the confusion."

"Humans are around here think I'm stupid, don't they..." Danny signed after hopping off of Tucker as the class stopped in the hallway. "I'd like them learn five different languages, two of them dead."

"Well, the humans around here weren't raised by super genius scientists that can punch holes into the afterlife." Tucker smiled. "Nor were rewarded with cookies for actually taking an interest in particle physics and astrology."

"Hey, stars are cool!" Danny insisted. "And I need to know how mom and dad's stuff works, half of that stuff could level the city if handled wrong!"

* * *

 

"Hey, Fentina, out lift this!" Dash laughed holding up a bar that totaled forty pounds on each side. Kwan spotting him as he did ten reps. Dash go up and smiled at Danny smugy.

"Eee... Ee... ee..?" Danny walked over to the weight bar.

"The rack right by it, dude." Tucker said doing calculations on his PDA.

"Ah?" Danny looked at the other weights that could be added and removed from the adjustable weights.

"Heh, chickening ou... Wha...?" Dash began to tease, when he saw Danny pick up the steel rack with all of the weights on it and walk over to Tucker. He was holding it like it was nothing.

"No, dude." Tucker laughed. "You put the weights you want on the bar you want to lift with. I didn't want the rack."

"Mr. Fenton!" Tetslaff's voice rang out causing him to glance at her. The teacher went up to him cautiously. "H-how? You shouldn't... I mean..?"

"Oh, ah, ah." Danny said to her.

"That's nothing Ms. Tetslaff." Tucker smiled. "He would bench press the Fenton Tactical Ghost Assault RV in his sleep. See? This is Mr. Fenton using him as a jack once... with Mr. Fenton even inside. I think this was two years after the Fenton got him" He showed her his PDA. "By my calculations, Danny could easily lift a full school bus now and he's just going to get stronger as he ages."

"Got him?" Tetslaff questioned. "Mr. Foley what exactly is Mr. Fenton?"

"He's um... Well we don't know exactly what he is, but the Fentons assume he's from the lower order of apes." Tucker shrugged. "Secret government program, er, something, I just know he was used for testing the Pet Pals products the Fentons were making in the late 90s early 2000s. Before they became full time Ghost Hunters."

"So we a potentially dangerous animal running around the school then." Tetslaff said. "And I mistook it for a student."

* * *

 

"Ooh?" Danny said surprised when he was alone after he set the weights down.

He swore he heard Tucker talking about him to the teacher, but didn't pay much mind to him. Now the students were gone. Granted he was rangeling the weights that fell off, so he didn't pay attention to much else. This must be why Jazz would teasingly call him clueless when people would just disappear like that.

Guessing class was done or something, Danny walked over to the door to leave only to find it locked. No problem, he thought, and began picking it like he would do at home when board. Now he could walk through it, but playing with the tumblers always had a special charm to him that he couldn't resist. Humans don't walk through doors, walls, or floors anyway and from what he seen from his family, it's rude enough to have a ecto gun fired at you.

Once he heard the door click, he clapped in triumph. But, when he went to open the door it swung open, making him jump out of the way. A man wearing body armor that looked like it might have been hockey gear, was standing in the door way. He had a pole with a metal loop at the end of it and slowly approached him.

"O-okay... I-it's gonna be okay, bud." The man said trying to keep his voice steady as he got closer to Danny.

"Ooo, ooo, ooo..." This person whoever they are was getting way too close with that pole then Danny would like. It seemed they were trying to put the loop over his head. He ducked and ran past the man, but his foot got caught by the pole. "Ah! AH!"

Danny kicked his leg violently enough to kick off his shoe and escaped the pole and ran into the hallway after kicking of his other shoe. He kept blindly running until he say Lancer and skidded to a stop.

"The Black Pearl, Daniel, what are you panicking about!?" Lancer said surprised.

"Ah, ha, ee!" Danny pointed down the hall.

"Don't worry, we'll have it under control!" The man said loading what looked like a rifle.

"EEE!" Danny hid behind the pot-bellied teacher.

"I will not have my students shot at!" Lancer yelled at the man. "Put that down!"

"Don't worry it's just a harmless tranquilizer." The man insisted. "Once he's asleep we'll load him up and put him back were he belongs."

"Mr. Fenton is right were he belongs." Lancer snapped. "Who put you to this?"

"Lancer!" Tetslaff appeared. "I'd step away from that wild animal, don't want to get bit!"

"Mrs. Tassleoff." Lancer sighed. "Were you not listening the the meeting we had on this. Mr. Fenton is to be treated as a student. Despite his genus."

"Genius?" Tetslaff scoffed. "It's a monkey, doesn't matter how smart it is."

"No, genus." Lancer fought the feeling of rolling his eyes. "It means his species, Ms. Tetslaff. Daniel, is one of our students as much as Mr. Baxter or Mr. Foley is. I expect that you would have respected this information at the meeting."

"Well, I..." The teacher was silent.

"Whatever, I would have hope Daniel would have said something during your class, but it seems his collar is missing." Lancer glanced at Danny who was still nervously looking at the hockey equipment wearing man.

"Collar I thought that was some type of necklace." Tetslaff said. "I confiscated it at the beginning of the period."

"Ah, well Daniel needs it to talk." Lancer sighed. "Unless you want to learn sign language in your spare time."

"No, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Tetslaff shook her head. She turned to the man she had hunting down Danny. "Sorry, it was a bit of a mix up. There's no danger here."

"Awe, man." The man whined. "He looked like he could have been a great attraction for the local zoo."

"Fenton, please follow me." Tetslaff said to the confused Danny. "We'll go get your collar from my office."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this would be longer, but I had to omit a lot of content I deemed crazy or irrelevant.


	9. Save Me!

"And you guys do this everyday?" Danny asked walking beside Tucker and Sam. He decided to give his poor friend's shoulders a break as they walked home. Other than what happened at gym, his day was pretty boring. The teachers were nervous and it spread to some of the kids in his classes, but after getting to know everyone, they were less fearful of him. The Jocks and other A-listers, led by Dash, had placed him in the loser group on part that he was hanging out with Tucker and Sam... Who he thought were cooler than any other human at the school. Mostly since he knew Tucker already and Sam wouldn't let him out of her sight when she could.

"Yep, been doing it for over a decade and still have almost tree more years to go." Tucker sighed. "It's supposed to get us ready for the fifty years of sitting in a tiny office, with shitty pay, so we can 'support' ourselves... Even if most of that time, you're struggling to feed yourself and if you have a wife and kids? Well, just hope your boss isn't a total ass..."

"Tucker there is tons of jobs out there, don't listen to him Danny, no one is forced to do a desk job. Some people even like to do that work anyway." Sam interjected. "Life is about finding what you like to do, we humans just... Well, we like to make things more complicated than the need to be."

"Complicated, as in raising the cost of living, well giving the poor less money." Tucker scoffed. "You're going to be fine Sam after college, but me and Danny? Gotta get good at doing the shit jobs before we can be stable enough to do something we love. Not everything is handed to you on a gold platter."

"It was a bronze platter and my parents insisted that I accept the car." Sam snapped. "If it was in my name I would return it and get something more modest when I can drive. Also, if you haven't noticed my granny and pappy worked their butts off to gain that fortune, it's my parents that just invested. I didn't choose to be born into money, Tucker..."

"Will you two stop fighting?" Danny said not wanting to watch a debate about money. Jazz had already discussed that with him, that not everyone is as fortunate as their family and that there are wealthier ones out there. He already knew to be grateful for the things he already had, but okay to desire for more without being greedy. It was a topic that was tiresome to both listen to and discuss.

"Sorry." The two sighed dropping the conversation.

"Oh, dude, do you want to come over to my house?" Tucker asked. "I just got Melee for the cube, and the AI get's boring pretty quickly."

"I would love to, Tucker." Danny smiled, then it fell. "But, I should really go back to Fenton Works. I don't want mom and dad worrying that I ran away. I just got off the leash today and I want to keep it that way."

"I never understood that thing." Tucker chuckled. "It's not like you're a dog and it's not like most people would notice you're not even human. I mean they should have known after awhile you'd wouldn't just run off or attack someone."

"Ah, tell that to our neighbors." Danny sighed. "It wasn't my fault that their dog broke into our yard."

"Wait, what happened with the dog?" Sam asked interested.

"Danny snapped it's neck, like a twig." Tucker said. "Jazz was babysitting me and thought it would be good 'enrichment' for Danny, if we played catch in their backyard. Unfortunately their neighbors didn't know about Danny and their dog hopped the fence to attack him when he went to get the ball I threw a little too close to it."

"It was apparently their grandfather's old hunting dog." Danny thought back on that terrifying day. "I guess it mistook me for something they used to hunt and before I knew it, I had put it in a head lock... And it stopped moving... They were pretty angry over that and I felt so bad for them. I love other animals so much, both back then and to this day."

"I hate seeing animals get hurt too." Sam nodded. "That's why I'm one hundred percent vegan."

"Which is totally gross!" Tucker chirped. "Us carnivores take care and love animals too... We just eat them, when they are ready. It's not like all animals are being tortured before they become burgers."

"But, some are." Sam scoffed. "And the only way to stop it is to stop giving those vile farmers reasons to farm innocent animals."

"You need to stop reading those PETA article." Tucker rolled his eyes. "It's just propaganda that most farms mistreat their animals like that. That whole group is just an animal terroristtorganizationn anyway. They even have it on their site that they kill ninety percent of their 'rescued' animals, and by rescued, I mean stolen."

"Mistreatment of animals is a serious problem, Sam." Danny nodded. "But, not everyone wants to intentionally harm them for pleasure, or put them in shitty situations. Some humans are just not educated enough to know they are doing wrong, very few probably don't even care... Anyway, I'll see you guys later."

* * *

 

Leaving Sam and Tucker to bicker, Danny was enjoying his extra freedom. Not leashed well outside! Not since he was little has this happened. Most of the time he'd have to beg Jazz to take him out if he wanted any kind of freedom. Well, that wasn't true. At night he'd sneak out and fly above the city as fast as he could, or he'd play around the streets and alleys near his home, but he'd always return to his room before everyone woke up.

But, to be free during the day. That is what Danny was pumped about. During the day, as requested by Maddie, he'd go out at least once with Jack. His dad wasn't too pleased with the arrangement even to this day.

It was easier on him when Danny was small enough that he fit in Jack's large hands, being so tiny, he'd tucker out after a block and a half of walking. Then Jack would carry him the rest of the way home. As he got older and grew in size, a two block walk wasn't enough for him.

Danny could feel it, he was getting more powerful. He'd end up dragging Jack almost all the way to Amity Mall to the Library sixteen blocks away. Then still Danny was energetic enough to carry Jack all they way home. He felt terrible for the poor human man he called dad, as he got older, Jack would eventually not be able at all to go out.

Of course Maddie could be an option, as she had started teaching him martial art to expel some of his pent up energy, but the point of the walks were to keep Jack in shape and away from more delicate experiments, Maddie needed to do. Jack was just too cumbersome to be assisting during those times and if Vlad's creepiness has anything to do with it, it was a good reason to distract the orange clad man.

Thinking of Vlad, Danny stopped outside the town hall. Vlad had recently became the city's new mayor. He strangely moved from Wisconsin to Amity after the Fentons visited his mansion for a class reunion. Danny came along, after Jazz forced her parents to not leave him with a pet sitter. She reasoned quite poorly that Danny was just as much as a son to them as she was their daughter. Danny then assured them he'd be on his best behavior, and that his last sitter wasn't that good anyway.

Anyway they ended up at Vlad's, who greeted them all except Jack, warmly into his home. Danny could see the man's eyes flash with interest at Maddie, but even more so at himself. At that point Danny decided he didn't like Vlad,

When Vlad showed them the rooms they were going to stay in until the reunion was over, he told Maddie and Jack not to bother bringing in Danny's carrier. Instead the man asked him to follow him. They came to another guest room, that was decorated even more lavishly than the one Maddie and Jack were given. When Vlad told him that it was Danny's room, and he was welcome to stay in it whenever he visited. The implication that Danny would visit Wisconsin again weirded him out, more than Vlad talking to him as naturally as he did to his parents.

After that, it was no longer than a few weeks, when Vlad moved to Amity. He said it was for the Amity Park's election, as one of the things he didn't yet own was his very own town. Apparently he also wanted to kick off a new political hobby to pass the time.

Though Danny just knew in his gut that the man had moved to Amity for another reason. Him.

Vlad had been creepily interested in making sure that he was okay in Wisconsin. He never swayed too far away and Danny would always feel the possessive gaze of the man. He also seemed annoyed that the Fentons insisted on going home a day after the party.

Everytime he looked or thought of the man, his heart feel like it was burning. It was uncomfortable and tiring.

"Hey, kid! Get down from there!" Someone yelled from below. He looked to see a policeman staring up at him. He quickly lost his glare and climbed down as asked. "What the heck were you doing up there young man?"

"Sorry... I like high places..." Danny's collar beeped indicating that it was low on power. "Please re-charge the Fenton Pet Pals Translator! Thank-you!"

"Uh, what did you say to me?" The officer looked confused.

"Sorry, I need to get home. My collar is running out of power." Danny looked up at the man this time, showing off that he wasn't really talking and his metal collar. "Please re-charge the Fenton Pet Pals Translator! Thank-you! Powering down!"

"Son, you shouldn't be playing around with that tech." The officer shook his head. "It could short out and make your head explode. Where did you even get one of these? They are banned in thirty-two states and twenty-seven counties."

"Ooh.. Ooo, oo, ah, oo?" Danny shrugged trying to tell the man he wasn't aware of that. The man just stared with a raise eye-brow.

"Ah, Daniel my boy!" The voice of Vlad could be heard from behind the office causing him to roll his eyes. Vlad turned the officer to him. "I'm sorry, but it seems he slipped away from me during our walk. He's a quite curious one."

"I'm sorry sir?" The officer said in more confusion.

"Oh, you haven't notice yet?" Vlad laughed. "Young Daniel here, isn't a human. He's an incredibly rare Snowy Reaper Class, Phantom. Custom ordered and captured from the Ghost Zone. They have the uncanny ability to appear human to blend in. I'm sorry that I have neglected to inform local law enforcement when I move here to take office."

"A Reaper class?" The officer turned to Danny, who was trying to find a way he could sneak away. "Aren't they one of the most dangerous classes identified by the GIW? Ones that could level a whole city block with a sneeze?"

"Why yes, but most of what is told by them is just to keep the public from bothering those classed spectators, during Ghost Zone tours." Vlad smiled as he walked over to Danny and clipped a golden leash with diamonds studding it, on his collar. "Snowy's like young Daniel here, are usually in the contained and protected part of the Ghost Zone, after his type was almost eradicated during mining operations in the Far Frozen. Completely interrupted and destroyed their migration grounds, in favor for the rich amount of ectoranimum crystals that formed there. They are more like pandas we have in our world, today."

"I think I've heard of a panda-like ghost from a cousin that worked with the GIW..." The officer said. "She said it was almost impossible to get them to reproduse, as the females are almost non-existant. I assumed they were actual ghosts of pandas, not that."

"It's fine, the breed is so rare, I didn't expect you to have known about it." Vlad smiled and tugged lightly on the leash. "Come now Daniel, don't want to be late for dinner, now do we?"

"Eee?" Danny looked at him confused than at the officer, giving his best 'help me, he's lying' look he could. Another tug got him to step closer to Vlad.

"Good day, Officer." Vlad said dragging Danny off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I publicly state this in not, I repeat NOT a Pompous Prep story. Also there was a lot of phonetic spelling in this one, forgive me if I missed errors!


	10. Uncle Vlad is not a good man

'Ah, yes.' Vladimir Masters thought to himself as he led the boy towards the town hall's parking lot for his driver to pick them up. Obviously Daniel wasn't too happy about his uncle Vlad or the very expensive leash that was kept for such an occasion.

Vladimir was many things, a billionaire, a man of fine culture, as well as a thief, and crook with ties that would even make the most experienced FBI agent's head spin. He was not above playing dirty for what he desired. Murder, arson, a few kidnappings with hefty ransoms only to dispose of the victims after payment. Yes, since his college days he learned that if you want anything from life, you just took it. If that fails, well, the threat of violence was enough to strike fear in others to get what you wanted.

But, how? How can a man that had done such deplorable deeds in his life, get away with it all? That is because the man was not just a man, but a ghost. As a ghost he was exempt from human law. It was Guys in White problem when it came to ghosts, and those bumbling idiots could bearly keep wisps from escaping their portals. Even Jack Fenton could manage that!

Speaking of the giant loud orange dolt, Vladimir guess he could have thanked him for at least granting him the ability to attain his wealth. Back in their college days, where they created the ghost portal that started it all, Jack Fenton's buffoonery had caused a blast of pure ecto-energy to hit Vald. That moment was hell on earth, at the same time giving him a serious case of ecto-acne, that forced him to the hospital for near fifteen years. In that time he realized he had ghost like abilities. Slowly he trained himself to use these abilities to gain his wealth, as his alter ego Vlad Plasmius, of course.

"EEE! EEE! EE- Ack!" Daniel glared at him with those beautiful blue eyes of his, when he tugged roughly on the lead. Honestly the boy had quite the mouth on him. One that would be muzzled if he continued to spew out such vulgarness.

"If you continue this... Behavior, Daniel, it will not go unpunished." Vlad sneered back.

"Eee ha?" The boy looked at him in confusion, still fiddling with the phase proof lock Vad had placed connecting the lead and preventing him from removing his collar.

"Of course I can understand, your less than eloquent manner of speech." Vlad rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance. "I have since day one that I met you. Honestly it surprised me that Jack had acquired such a valuable pet, and not know what he had obtained. The GiW had rejected my applications damn near fifty times, before they'd even let me visit the reserve in the ghost zone. You're a dying breed, Daniel, and as a collector of rare things, I desire to have you."

"Ah, ee, ook!" Daniel growled at him as the limo entered the parking lot.

"I'm going to just assume that is your favorite brand of cereal and not a comment on my mental health." Vlad shot back at him, as the driver opened the door for them. "Now, either you go in yourself, or I will force you. And we don't want that now, do we?"

Daniel's glare remained as he studied Vlad and the driver, before giving in and getting into the back.

"Good boy." Vlad smiled joining him and his driver shutting the door.

* * *

 

Danny couldn't believe this. Vlad not only shoved a bunch of bullshit into another human's face, now he's claiming he understood him without his collar. Well, he picked up some of what he was attempting to tell him, but either he was being polite about it and ignoring most of he said, or he missed a few lessons. In the limo, Danny had resolved to just glaring at the stupid human. He hated him, he hated what he was doing, he hated his stupid ego, he hated everything about the man.

The man was smug and that stench could not be covered up with that whale barf, he wore. Vlad was talking to him, something about teaching him manners, he didn't know. He had tuned out the moment the limo started moving. Danny just stared stone cold out the window, watching the world change from the modest suburbs, to the posh greenery that just stunk of big money.

They stopped at Vlad's overly expensive mansion. The tall walls and gates, looking more and more like the cages at the Amity Park Zoo, to him. Why do rich people put themselves willingly into habitats? Isn't the benefit of being human, freedom from this life?

The driver opened the door and he attempted to run out, only to be pulled back, by Vlad. Stupid leash. No matter what he tried he couldn't get the lock off and he couldn't phase himself out of his collar because of the ghost proofing.

He was aware that he had ghost powers since he was little, by the way Jack and Maddie would talk around him. But, they were bad to use, so he only ever use his phasing or ability to fly when no one was watching him. Even then that was seldom. He just assumed that, because his adoptive parents were always handling large quantities of radioactive ectoplasmic items around him, some of their effects eventually rubbed off on him. Though Vlad's comments were making him second guess this idea.

"Ah, ah, ah, Daniel, what did I say about misbehaving." Vlad said to him as he lightly pulled him to follow.

"Eeek ah, ah! (You are one messed up fruitloop!)." Danny finally snapped at him. "Ook ah ee! (Who just kidnaps people off the street?!)."

"Dear boy, I was simply removing a wild animal from endangering the public." Vlad dragged him into the large mansion. "What kind of mayor, would I be if I let my public be in that danger. And, I know you much rather not end up in the Amity Park pound. They put strays down after twenty four hours I hear, especially ones as ill mannered as you."

"Eee eee, ah oo! (I wouldn't be put in the god damn pound!)." Danny huffed. "Eek oo ah! (I was walking home!)."

"Yelling at me is not showing well on your civilness child." Vlad sighed, bringing him to a room decorated not unlike the one at Wisconsin. Although this time there was an added tire swing and a few places one could climb. "Now, be a good little monkey and wait here. I'm going to call Jack and Maddie about that terrible accident that happened by Casper High. Then we will see about getting that vulgar behavior out of you. Oh, and the room is ghost proof."

The billionaire removed his collar and locked the door, trapping him in what might as well be a cage. Danny ran around testing everything he could to phase through, or help him breakout. Everything was either bolted down or wasn't useful. The large windows were even encased with bars. He screamed and yelled for help, hoping someone, anyone would hear him.

After the long frustrated fit, he quieted. His voice raw from trying to get a response. He sat in the corner of the room between a window and a bolted down dresser, whose contents and drawers lay scattered all over the floor. He curled in on himself, realizing that the crazy fruitloop was really doing this to him. Stealing him away from Jack and Maddie.

He could feel warm tears falling as he thought of his anger towards Vlad and his missing of his family. It surprised him that he could even cry like that, it seemed so much like a human only thing.

* * *

 

"Hmm, yes, it was very bad." Vlad faked sadness in his voice like an expert. Daniel was on his merry way destroying the room that was built just for him. Good thing Vlad was rich. "It seems like he just ran out into the street, and the driver didn't see him... Yeah, well, they were able to get his collar, but his body was crushed and so badly mangled that, they thought best to remove as much as they could as soon as they could... No, I don't think it will be in the news, the accident was only fatal to Daniel. The driver was fine. They don't report every dog that is hit either... I know, my dear, I was there. I'm having the poor boy's collar mailed to you as we speak. You know how busy I am... Of course, I'll try to schedule coming to the burial in between meetings. He was my little badger after all... Yes, well, I should let you go. You have a lot to deal with. Bye-bye."

"Um sir, your new pet, has been startling the upstairs staff." One of his servants said to him after he hung up his phone. "They are worried if it is in pain or hurting itself."

"You think I don't have ears?" Vlad glanced at the small human man. "Give him space, re-homing is hard on all exotic pets. He just needs time to adjust, and if he spends that time screaming bloody murder, let him. He'll soon understand he belongs to me now. Now, make yourself useful and have my tea brought down to my lab."

"Yes sir." The man bowed and left.

"Oh, little badger..." Vlad sighed looking over the picture Jack had given him a few months after they got Danny. Jack, of course, was cropped out. "You'll soon be completely mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vlad is a horrible man. Also I'm a very busy person as lots of IRL shit has just hit the fan in my life. Sorry of not updating as much as I should be!


End file.
